graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrion Lannister (serial)
o. P. – od Podboju Aegona. |śmierć = |panowanie = |poprzednik = Qyburn (jako Królewski Namiestnik) Petyr Baelish (jako Starszy nad Monetą) |następca = Mace Tyrell (jako Starszy nad Monetą) |miłość = Tysha – żona (unieważnione) Shae – kochanka Sansa Stark – żona (nieskonsumowane) |rodzina = Tywin Lannister – ojciec Joanna Lannister – matka Cersei Lannister – siostra Jaime Lannister – brat Joffrey Baratheon – siostrzeniec Tommen Baratheon – siostrzeniec Myrcella Baratheon – siostrzenica |broń = |ród = Ród Lannister |przynależność = Ród Targaryen |zawód = Namiestnik Królowej |pozycja = |gry = Game of Thrones – A Telltale Games Series |wspomniany = |debiut = Nadchodzi zima |ostatni występ = |aktor = Peter Dinklage }}Lord Tyrion Lannister jest najmłodszym dzieckiem Lorda Tywina Lannistera i młodszym bratem Cersei i Jaime'ego Lannisterów. Karzeł wykorzystuje swój rozum i intelekt, aby przezwyciężyć uprzedzenia, z którymi się boryka. Jest obecnym Lordem Casterly Rock i Namiestnikiem Króla Brandona Starka. Biografia Przeszłość Tyrion Lannister jest najmłodszym synem Joanny Lannister i Lorda Tywina Lannistera. Tywin był głową rodu Lannisterów, najbogatszym człowiekiem w Siedmiu Królestwach i Namiestnikiem Zachodu. Krainy Zachodu są jednym z regionów Siedmiu Królestw, a Ród Lannister z Casterly Rock jest jednym z Wielkich Rodów Królestwa. Jest młodszym bratem Jaime'ego i Cersei Lannisterów. Jego matka Joanna Lannister zmarła, rodząc go. Jego ojciec i siostra winią Tyriona za jej śmierć. Jest karłem, co powoduje liczne problemy i prześladowania. Jego wzrost doprowadził go do posiadania różnych obraźliwych pseudonimów takich jak: "krasnal" i "półmężczyzna". Łagodzi to jego intelekt, bogactwo i władza jego rodziny. Gdyby niemowlę z karłowatością, takie jak Tyrion, urodziło się w pospolitej rodzinie, po prostu zostałoby pozostawione w lesie na śmierć. Jednak Tyrion urodził się w potężnym szlachetnym rodzie i dlatego został oszczędzony. Mimo że jego ojciec nie myśli o nim zbyt wiele, karzeł zyskał na tym, że dorastał w bogactwie i został dobrze wykształcony, oczekuje się, że będzie prowadził swe życie godnie jak przystało na Lannistera. Jest oddany swojemu rodowi, a ponieważ Cersei poślubiła króla Roberta Baratheona, jego rodzina jest jedną z najważniejszych, jak nie najważniejszą rodziną w Królestwie. Tyrion w wieku 16 lat, spotkał na drodze córkę kołodzieja o imieniu Tysha, którą najwyraźniej próbowano zgwałcić. Podczas gdy brat Tyriona Jaime odstraszył napastników, Tyrion pomógł Tyshy i zostali kochankami. Znaleźli pijanego, septona, gotowego udzielić im ślubu i krótko żyli jako mąż i żona. Jednak lord Tywin dowiedział się, co się stało i kazał Jaime'emu wyznać prawdę. Jaime wyznał, że wszystko zaplanował, aby jego brat stał się mężczyzną, a Tysha była w rzeczywistości prostytutką. Jako lekcję Tywin dał Tyshę swoim strażnikom, płacąc jej srebrną monetę za każdego mężczyznę i zmuszając Tyriona do patrzenia. Pod koniec miała tyle srebrnych monet, że sypały się z niej na podłogę. Od tamtej pory Tyrion nienawidził Tywina. Gdy jego brat i siostra byli nastolatkami, cieszyli się szacunkiem i licznymi zaszczytami. Gdy Tyrion skończył szesnaście lat (wiek męskości), Tywin Lannister uczynił Tyriona odpowiedzialnym za kanalizację w Casterly Rock. Tyrion spędził dużo czasu na dworze w Królewskiej Przystani, aby unikać ojca. Dobrze dogadywał się z Jaime'em i jego siostrzenicą Myrcellą i siostrzeńcem Tommenem, ale miał chłodniejsze relacje z Cersei i jej sadystycznym synem Joffreyem. Uwielbia prostytutki i alkohol, ale jest też inteligentny, przebiegły i wykształcony. Jest także dobrym człowiekiem, który chroni niewinnych. Sezon 1 Tyrion towarzyszy wyprawie króla Roberta Baratheona do Winterfell, ale po tygodniach w drodze opuszcza grupę i jedzie przed siebie, szukając przyjemności w burdelach Północy, gdzie poznaje Ros. Daje prostytutce naszyjnik z lwami Lannisterów, aby podziękować jej za wspólny czas. Jaime przekonuje go, aby dołączył do rodziny na obiad. Tyrion krąży przed salą biesiadną, w wyniku czego poznaje Jona Snowa, bękarta lorda Eddarda Starka. Widzi w nim bratnią duszę: „Wszystkie karły są bękartami w oczach ojca” - wyjaśnia. W Winterfell skacowany Tyrion budzi się wśród psów. Wujowi przygląda się Joffrey Baratheon, który informuje wuja o planowanym powrocie do stolicy. Tyrion nakazuje siostrzeńcowi udać się do Neda i Catelyn i złożyć im wyrazy współczucia. Gdy Joffrey nie chce wykonać polecenia, zostaje spoliczkowany przez karła. Tyrion udaje się na śniadanie, które spożywa w towarzystwie rodzeństwa i siostrzeńców. Informacja o tym, że Bran prawdopodobnie przeżyje wzbudza niepokój Cersei i Jaime'ego. Tyrion nie zamierza wrócić do Królewskiej Przystani wraz z całym orszakiem, bowiem chce udać się na wycieczkę na Mur. Jon pyta Tyriona dlaczego tyle czyta, Tyrion odpowiada że dużo czyta ponieważ tylko będąc mądrym może się jakoś przysłużyć rodowi. Tyrion dociera na Mur. Tam przygląda się, jak Alliser Thorne szkoli rekrutów. Jon Snow okazuje się być dobrym szermierzem i po kolei pokonuje wszystkich przeciwników. Po walce jego rywale chcą się zemścić na chłopaku za porażki, ale przeszkadza im w tym Tyrion. Karzeł uświadamia Jonowi, że pozostali rekruci mieli o wiele cięższe życie od niego Po tym, jak Tyrion zwraca na to uwagę, Jon zaczyna pomagać innym rekrutom trenować, zdobywając ich szacunek i przyjaźń. Maester Aemon i Lord Dowódca Jeor Mormont proszą go, aby wykorzystał swój wpływ na dworze, aby wysłać więcej ludzi i zasobów do Nocnej Straży. Tyrion jest sympatyczny, ale nie wierzy, że poza Murem jest coś bardziej niebezpiecznego niż dzikie zwierzęta. Jednak relacja Benjena Starka o życiu poza Murem zmusza go do refleksji. Tyrion zaprzyjaźnia się z Yorenem, odpowiadającym za transportowanie rekrutów na Mur, i zgadzają się wspólnie podróżować do stolicy. Zatrzymując się w Winterfell w drodze powrotnej do domu, Tyrion daje Branowi plany specjalnego siodła, aby mógł jeździć konno nawet będąc kaleką. Wyśmiewa Theona Greyjoya z powodu porażki jego rodziny podczas ich buntu. Później ponownie rusza w drogę i zatrzymuje się w gospodzie w drodze do domu, jest zaskoczony spotkaniem Catelyn Stark, a tym bardziej, gdy ta oskarża go o usiłowanie morderstwa jej syna i aresztuje go z pomocą chorążych ojca, by mógł stanąć przed sądem. Catelyn Stark, po tym jak ogłosiła w gospodzie, że zabiera Tyriona do Winterfell, udaje się wschodnią drogą do Orlego Gniazda, gdzie mieszka jej siostra, Lysa. Tyrion prosi, by uwolniła go z więzów, zapewnia obecnych, że jego ojciec wyznaczył już nagrodę za dostarczenie go żywego oraz ostrzega Catelyn, że jej siostra zmieniła się w ostatnich latach. Tyrion próbuje przekonać lady Stark, że nie miał nic wspólnego ze skrytobójczym atakiem na Brana. Rozmowę przerywa atak górskich klanów. Napastników udaje się pokonać, a Tyrion zabija jednego przeciwnika. W Orlim Gnieździe rządzi Lysa Arryn wraz ze swym kilkuletnim synem, Robinem. Lysa nadal karmi chłopca piersią i okazuje się nieobliczalną wariatką. Oskarża Tyriona o zamordowanie Jona Arryna i zamyka go w podniebnych celach Orlego Gniazda. Zarówno Catelyn jak i Tyrion są zdumieni jej zachowaniem. Tyrion nadal pozostaje w podniebnych celach Lysy Arryn. Próba przekupienia Morda się nie powiodła, więc przekazuje Lysie wiadomość, że chce wyznać swe zbrodnie. Podczas publicznego wystąpienia nie przyznaje się do zarzucanego mu zamordowania Jona Arryna ani do ataku na Brana, więc Lysa nakazuje przenieść go do mniejszej i bardziej pochyłej celi. Tyrion protestuje i domaga się próby walki. Jego reprezentantem zostaje najemnik Bronn. Doświadczony zabijaka pokonuje zakutego w stal ser Vardisa Egena i wraz z Tyrionem opuszcza zamek. Tywin Lannister oprawia jelenia i rozmawia ze swym starszym synem o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Sugeruje, że Ned Stark powinien nie żyć oraz powierza Jaime'emu połowę swego wojska, nakazując, by udał się w kierunku ziem Catelyn Stark i zbrojnie odpowiedział na porwanie Tyriona Lannistera. Czyni to ze względu na troskę o dobre imię rodu Lannisterów, a nie z miłości do swego najmłodszego syna. Tywin uważa, że najbliższe miesiące będą rozstrzygające dla przyszłości Lannisterów i że w ostatecznym rozrachunku dobro Lannisterów jest najistotniejsze. Tyrion z Bronnem wędrują leśnymi ścieżkami. Tyrion przekonuje najemnika, że najkorzystniejszym finansowo wyborem dla Bronna jest trwać u jego boku. Podczas odpoczynku na ich obozowisko napadają członkowie górskich klanów, ale elokwentny Tyrion ratuje życie swoje i Bronna namawiając dzikich, by za odpowiednią opłatą odprowadzili ich do obozu Lannisterów. Tywin Lannister ucztuje ze swymi ludźmi. Rozmowę przerywa wejście Tyriona, który dowiaduje się od ojca, że do bitwy ma ruszyć w pierwszej linii, wraz z ludźmi z górskich klanów. Perspektywa rychłej śmierci odbiera Tyrionowi apetyt. Wraca do swego namiotu, gdzie czeka na niego Bronn z Shae, młodą i piękną markietanką, którą najemnik odebrał jakiemuś rycerzowi. Bronn wychodzi, pozostawiając Tyriona samego z dziewczyną. Tyrion, Bronn i Shae piją wino, rozmawiają i grają w gry. Pijany Tyrion opowiada towarzyszom historię swojej pierwszej miłości. Do Tywina dociera informacja o pojmaniu Jaime'ego. Nie zwracając uwagi na opinie wygłaszane przez doradców, wyprasza ze swego namiotu wszystkich, za wyjątkiem Tyriona. Wyjaśnia synowi, że wraz z wojskiem udaje się do Harrenhal, natomiast Tyrion ma jechać do Królewskiej Przystani i tam w zastępstwie ojca sprawować urząd królewskiego namiestnika. Sezon 2 W Królewskiej Przystani trwa turniej rycerski. Sandor Clegane nie daje swemu przeciwnikowi najmniejszych szans. Jeden z rycerzy stawia się pijany i Joffrey każe wlać mu do gardła beczkę wina, ale w obronie pijaka staje Sansa. Dziewczyna przekonuje króla, że zabicie kogoś w swoje urodziny przynosi pecha. Dontos zostaje zdegradowany do roli błazna. Do miasta przybywa Tyrion ze swym wojskiem, aby objąć obowiązki królewskiego namiestnika i wkracza na posiedzenie małej rady. Varys odwiedza komnaty Tyriona, rozmawia z Shae, a następnie wraz z karłem udaje się na posiedzenie małej rady. Cersei przyjmuje poselstwo od Robba Starka, a Tyrion próbuje zapoznać zgromadzonych z listem od Jeora Mormonta, w którym lord dowódca prosi o wsparcie i informuje o ataku Innych. Poza Tyrionem nikt nie przejmuje się tym listem. Tyrion ucztuje z Janosem Slyntem. Próbuje się od niego dowiedzieć, kto wydał rozkaz wymordowania bękartów Roberta Baratheona. Slynt zdenerwował się na zarzut braku honoru, ale Tyrion nie przejmuje się jego pogróżkami i zsyła go na Mur. Bronn zostaje nowym dowódcą straży miejskiej. Znudzona Shae próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Tyriona. Karzeł sugeruje, że ukryje ją w kuchni gdzie będzie udawała kuchenną dziewkę. Jego kochanka nie jest zachwycona tym pomysłem. Sansa je kolację z Cersei, Myrcellą i Tommenem. Cersei mówi jej, że niezależnie od wyniku wojny dziewczyna będzie musiała poślubić Joffreya. Po powrocie do komnaty Sansy przychodzi do niej nowa służąca, Shae, która nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o pracy pokojówki. Tyrion rozmawia kolejno z Pycelle'em, Varysem i Littlefingerem o planach wydania księżniczki Myrcelli za mąż, w celu wzmocnienia sojuszy. Każdemu z nich przekazuje inną wersję. Pycelle donosi królowej o planach Tyriona. Cersei jest wściekła i nie wyraża zgody na układ z Dorne, ale Tyrion nie zważa na protesty siostry. Littlefinger jest wściekły, gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę, iż Tyrion go oszukał, omawiając małżeńskie plany Myrcelli. Tyrion łagodzi konflikt, proponując Baelishowi współpracę przy kolejnej intrydze, mającej na celu uwolnienie Jaime'ego z rąk Starków. Petyr mówi, że Robb nigdy nie zgodzi się na uwolnienie tak cennego jeńca, ale Tyrion zwraca uwagę, że Jaime może odzyskać wolność dzięki Catelyn Stark. Tyrion wraz z Bronnem odwiedzają nocą komnatę Wielkiego Maestera. Pycelle spędza tę noc z kobietą, ale zostaje wyrzucony z łóżka. Tyrion wie, że to Pycelle doniósł Cersei o jego planach i w ramach kary Bronn ścina mu brodę. Pycelle twierdzi, że Jon Arryn znał prawdę o Cersei i jej dzieciach i zamierzał wyjawić ją królowi Robertowi. Tyrion nie zamierza słuchać jego tłumaczeń i każe Bronnowi wtrącić starca do lochu. W Królewskiej Przystani Joffrey żąda, by Sansa Stark odpokutowała za zbrodnie swego brata. Nie przejmuje się tłumaczeniami dziewczyny, że nie ma ona nic wspólnego z wojną prowadzoną przez Robba. Znęcanie się nad Sansą przerywa wejście Tyriona z Bronnem u boku. Bronn sugeruje, że zachowanie Joffreya może być spowodowane brakiem dziewczyny i Tyrion posyła chłopakowi dwie prostytutki w charakterze prezentu na dzień imienia. Joffrey nie zamierza osobiście korzystać z usług dziewczyn i rozkazuje Ros znęcać się nad towarzyszką. Nocą do komnaty Tyriona przychodzi Lancel Lannister z poleceniem natychmiastowego wypuszczenia z lochów wielkiego maestera Pycelle. Tyrion domyśla się relacji, jaka łączy Lancela i Cersei i szantażuje kuzyna groźbą, że powie o wszystkim Joffreyowi. Przerażony Lancel zgadza się współpracować z Tyrionem i informować go o posunięciach Cersei. Wieść o śmierci Renly’ego dociera do Królewskiej Przystani. Cersei jest zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw, ale Tyrion wie, że Stannis przejmie siły Renly’ego i zaatakuje stolicę. Królowa nie chce zdradzić bratu tajników obrony przygotowywanej przez nią i Joffreya, ale Lancel, szpiegujący Cersei na polecenie Tyriona, donosi kuzynowi, że piromanci na zlecenie królowej pracują nad wyprodukowaniem dzikiego ognia. Tyrion spotyka się z piromantą, specjalistą od produkcji dzikiego ognia, substancji, która przepala drewno, kamień i stal i nie sposób jej ugasić. Piromanci pracując dniami i nocami uzyskali kilka tysięcy pojemników z dzikim ogniem. Tyrion ma świadomość, że ten zapas wystarczy do zrównania z ziemią Królewskiej Przystani ale i do pokonania armii Stannisa. Lannister nakazuje, by od teraz piromanci pracowali dla niego. Z Królewskiej Przystani odpływa barka, wioząca Myrcellę na statek do Dorne. Dziewczynkę żegna Tyrion, Cersei oraz Joffrey wraz z dworem. Cersei zapowiada, że zemści się na Tyrionie za ten dzień. W drodze powrotnej dochodzi do zamieszek, lud domaga się jedzenia, a następnie atakuje Joffreya oraz jego obstawę. Ginie wielu ludzi, wielki septon zostaje rozerwany na strzępy, a Sansę Stark przed gwałtem ratuje interwencja Ogara. Joffrey jest roztrzęsiony i pragnie zabić wszystkich winnych, ale zostaje skarcony przez Tyriona. Cersei wyznaje, że wierzy, że okrucieństwo Joffreya może być ceną, jaką płaci za grzech kazirodztwa z Jaime'em. Tyrion nie wie, jak pocieszyć swoją siostrę w tym rzadkim momencie bezradności, ale przypomina jej, że zarówno Myrcella, jak i Tommen są mili i delikatni. Wiadomość, że flota Stannisa będzie za kilka dni, wzmacnia potrzebę kontrolowania Joffreya. Tyrion ślęczy nad księgami, pracując nad przygotowaniem obrony Królewskiej Przystani. Ma mu w tym pomagać Bronn, ale obecność najemnika tylko drażni Lannistera. Dołącza do nich Varys. Wspólnie rozpatrują różne ewentualności. Tyrion je kolację z Cersei. Rozmawiają o zbliżającej się bitwie oraz o Joffreyu, który osobiście chce wziąć udział w obronie miasta. Cersei jest temu przeciwna, Tyrion wskazuje na zalety tego rozwiązania. Cersei jest radosna, bowiem jest przekonana, że w końcu schwytała ulubioną prostytutkę Tyriona i uważa, że dzięki temu ma swego młodszego brata w garści, gdyż dziewczyna będzie gwarancją bezpieczeństwa Joffreya. Tyrion chce zobaczyć, czy jego ukochana żyje i wtedy okazuje się, że Cersei uwięziła Ros, nie Shae. Tyrion nie daje nic po sobie poznać i obiecuje Ros, że ją uwolni. Następnie przysięga, iż zemści się na Cersei za ten dzień. Po powrocie do swej komnaty rozmawia z Shae i namawia ją do większej ostrożności. W Królewskiej Przystani trwają przygotowania do spodziewanego ataku Stannisa. Joffrey wydaje się być całkowicie oderwany od rzeczywistości. Tyrion rozmawia z Varysem, dowiaduje się o tym że Daenerys Targaryen nadal żyje, oraz że co gorsza ma trzy smoki. W Królewskiej Przystani również nie wszyscy śpią. Tyrion myśli o zbliżającej się walce, ale Shae na swój sposób stara się oderwać go od ponurych rozważań. U Cersei jest wielki maester Pycelle, który oferuje swoją pomoc i radę. Przynosi też cień wieczoru, substancję, która w małych ilościach działa uspokajająco, ale jest też silną trucizną. Podrick pomaga Tyrionowi przywdziać zbroję, przygląda się temu Varys. Starszemu nad szeptaczami bardzo nie podoba się to, że Stannis Baratheon sprzymierzył się z czerwoną kapłanką, której magia utorowała mu drogę do Królewskiej Przystani. W sali tronowej trwa zamieszanie. Tyrion udziela Bronnowi ostatnich instrukcji. Sansa wraz z Shae przybyła na polecenie Joffreya, by pożegnać króla przed bitwą. Joffrey nakazuje swej narzeczonej ucałować miecz, a Sansa próbuje wejść królowi na ambicję i wspomina, że jej brat Robb zawsze walczy w prowadzi swoją armię. Na murach miasta spotykają się Tyrion i Joffrey. Król nie widzi swej floty, brak statków Lannisterów niepokoi także Davosa, który w odróżnieniu od swego syna nie wierzy w zaskoczenie obrońców miasta. Na spotkanie wielkiej floty Stannisa wypływa tylko jeden stateczek. Na znak dany przez Tyriona Bronn wypuszcza z łuku płonącą strzałę, podpala dziki ogień ciągnący się za statkiem-pułapką i w zatoce wybucha zielone piekło, które dziesiątkuje flotę Stannisa. Pierwsza porażka nie załamuje walczącego o Żelazny Tron Baratheona. Zbiera ludzi i sam prowadzi ich do bram miasta. Cersei zamknęła się w komnacie wraz z kilkunastoma szlachetnie urodzonymi kobietami. Pije wino i rozmawia z Sansą, której przekazuje kilka życiowych mądrości. Mimo wysiłków łuczników Stannis na czele wielu żołnierzy dopada murów miasta. Zgodnie z przewidywaniem Tyriona kierują się ku Błotnistej Bramie, miejscu najłatwiejszym do zdobycia. Sandor Clegane na czele żołnierzy wychodzi za mury miasta, by walczyć z napastnikami. Lancel Lannister zostaje ranny i udaje się do Cersei, by zdać królowej relację z pola walki. Cersei nakazuje mu natychmiast sprowadzić Joffreya z murów. Ogar widzi wokół siebie coraz więcej ognia i nakazuje swoim ludziom się wycofać. Tyrion z Joffreyem próbują go skłonić do dalszej walki, ale Sandor porzuca służbę. Żołnierze Stannisa zabrali ze sobą taran i próbują roztrzaskać nim bramę miasta. W tym momencie Lancel przekazuje Joffreyowi wolę Cersei. Król po krótkim wahaniu opuszcza walczących, co osłabia morale obrońców. Tyrion próbuje ratować sytuację i deklaruje, że sam poprowadzi atak na Stannisa i jego żołnierzy. W komnacie Lancel mówi Cersei, że bitwa jest przegrana i że musi przyprowadzić Joffreya z powrotem na pole bitwy, ale królowa odpycha rycerza i wraz ze swym młodszym synem ucieka z komnaty. Pozostałe w sali kobiety są zaniepokojone, ale Sansa opanowuje sytuację. Shae nakazuje Sansie ukryć się w swej komnacie. Dziewczyna wykonuje polecenie, ale w jej pokoju znajduje się Sandor. Ogar proponuje Sansie, że zabierze ją na północ, do Winterfell, ale Sansa uważa, że ze Stannis jej nie skrzywdzi. Sandor odchodzi sam. Tyrion prowadzi żołnierzy ukrytym przejściem za mury Królewskiej Przystani. Początkowo odnoszą sukcesy, ale po stronie Stannisa walczy zbyt wielu żołnierzy. Tyrion pokonuje kolejnych wrogów, ale niespodziewanie zostaje cięty w twarz przez królewskiego gwardzistę, Mandona Moore’a. Od śmierci ratuje go Podrick, który zabija ser Mandona. Cersei siedzi wraz z Tommenem na Żelaznym Tronie. Czeka na wynik walk, gotowa zażyć truciznę, gdyby miasto zostało zdobyte. Królewską Przystań ratują Tywin Lannister, który przybywa wraz ze swym wojskiem oraz wojskiem Tyrellów, dowodzonym przez Lorasa. Żołnierze Stannisa mimo protestów swego króla zabierają go z pola bitwy. Ranny Tyrion Lannister budzi się w nędznej izdebce. Towarzyszy mu maester Pycelle. Tyrion wysyła Poda po Varysa, lub po Bronna, tymczasem Pycelle zdaje mu relację z ostatnich wydarzeń. Tyrion dowiaduje się, że Królewską Przystań uratował jego ojciec oraz że nie pełni już funkcji namiestnika. Tyriona odwiedza Varys, który informuje go o odejściu ludzi z górskich klanów oraz o tym, że Bronn nie dowodzi już miejską strażą. Następnie do rannego przychodzi Shae, która namawia go na wspólny wyjazd z miasta. Dziewczyna proponuje, by udali się do Pentos. Sezon 3 W Królewskiej Przystani giermek Tyriona Podrick Payne przerywa Bronnowi zabawę w domu publicznym, podczas gdy jego pan odbywa rozmowę z siostrą. Cersei chce wiedzieć, co takiego Tyrion opowiada o niej Tywinowi. Rozmowa kończy się akurat w chwili, gdy sprowadzony przez Poda Bronn, przybywa by znów bronić Tyriona. Oznajmia jednak, że po bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem stał się ser Bronnem, a to będzie się przekładać na wyższe zarobki. W stolicy Tyrion odwiedza ojca, wyrzucając mu, że jego zasługi w obronie Królewskiej Przystani nie zostały docenione. Żąda potwierdzenia swych praw do Casterly Rock. Tywin zapowiada, że Tyrion w nagrodę otrzyma stosowną pozycję, żonę i włości, ale nigdy nie dostanie rodowej siedziby. Grozi też, że powiesi następną prostytutkę, którą znajdzie w jego sypialni. Shae przychodzi do komnat Tyriona, sprawiając, że ten martwi się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Shae natomiast niepokoi się o Sansę i jej stosunki z lordem Baelishem. Rozmowa szybko schodzi jednak na kurtyzanę Ros, a także na urodę Sansy. Tywin prowadzi zebranie małej rady, w którym biorą udział Tyrion, Cersei, Littlefinger, Varys oraz maester Pycelle. Tywin jest wściekły z powodu braku informacji na temat Jaime'a. Nakazuje też Littlefingerowi wyruszenie do Doliny i przeciągnięcie Lysy Tully na stronę korony. W jego zastępstwie mianuje Tyriona starszym nad monetą. Ros z Littlefingerem wydają Tyrionowi księgi rachunkowe Królestwa. Korzystając z pobytu w domu publicznym Baelisha, Krasnal postanawia odwdzięczyć się Podrickowi za uratowanie życia, fundując mu czas z luksusowymi prostytutkami. Sam zajmuje się natomiast przeglądaniem ksiąg. Okazuje się, że korona jest wysoko zadłużona. Tyrion odwiedza Varysa. Chciałby uzyskać od niego jakiś dowód na to, że to Cersei namówiła ser Mandona do zaatakowania swego brata, ale Varys dysponuje wyłącznie plotkami. Starszy nad szeptaczami proponuje Tyrionowi, że opowie mu historię, w jaki sposób go okaleczono. Tym, który tego dokonał był nieznany Varysowi czarnoksiężnik, a części ciała Varysa wykorzystane zostały w rytuale. Odtąd Varys nienawidzi czarów i magii. Lata cierpliwości zaprocentowały i Varysowi udało się schwytać czarnoksiężnika. Tyrion Lannister jest jednym z rozmówców Olenny Tyrell. Olenna Tyrell ponownie udowadnia, że jest dobrym politykiem i twardym partnerem w negocjacjach, ale ostatecznie zgadza się pokryć połowę kosztów królewskiego wesela. Plotki o planowanym ślubie Sansy z Lorasem docierają do Lannisterów. Tywin, wiedząc o utracie żołnierzy Karstarków przez Robba i o zamordowaniu Brana i Rickona, nie zamierza oddać potencjalnej dziedziczki Północy Tyrellom. Z Sansą ma się ożenić Tyrion. Cersei ma wyjść za Lorasa i zapewnić w ten sposób Lannisterom wpływy w Wysogrodzie. Sansa rozmawia z Lorasem, a przyglądają się temu Tyrion i Cersei. Rodzeństwo rozmawia o przyszłości i żadne z nich nie jest optymistycznie nastawione do obiecanego im przez Tywina ślubu. Tyrion chce się dowiedzieć, kto wydał ser Mandonowi rozkaz zamordowania go podczas walk nad Czarnym Nurtem. Cersei uchyla się od odpowiedzi, co pozwala Tyrionowi domyśleć się, że za zamachem stał Joffrey. Tyrion udaje się do komnaty Sansy, by poinformować ją o planowanym ślubie. W sali tronowej spotyka się Varys z Littlefingerem. Wymieniają się uprzejmościami, przy czym Baelish wspomina, że to on udaremnił plan Varysa, wydania Sansy za Lorasa i wygłasza monolog o chaosie i drabinie. Littlefinger wiedział również o podwójnej roli, jaką odgrywała Ros i sprezentował ją Joffreyowi, który zastrzelił dziewczynę z kuszy. Sansa wiedząc o ślubie z Tyrionem obserwuje z płaczem, jak statek który miał ją wywieźć z Królewskiej Przystani odpływa. Sansa spotyka się z Margaery. Dziewczyna opowiada przyszłej królowej o swoich marzeniach, ale mówi jej też o planowanym ślubie z Tyrionem. Margaery pociesza Sansę i wskazuje, że Tyrion może być dobrym mężem i niezłym kochankiem. O Sansie rozmawia również Tyrion z Bronnem. Tyrion obawia się, jak Shae zareaguje na jego małżeństwo z Sansą, ale Bronn stara się znaleźć rozsądne wyjście z sytuacji. Lannister nie jest zadowolony z jego podpowiedzi. Tyrion próbuje udobruchać Shae złotą biżuterią, ale dziewczyna nie daje się przekupić. Perspektywa ślubu Tyriona i Sansy wcale jej się nie podoba, nie chce także zaoferowanego jej przez Lannistera domu, ani nie zamierza kupować statku, by odpłynąć ze stolicy Siedmiu Królestw. Shae uważa, że jest tylko prostytutką Tyriona i po raz kolejny namawia go na wspólną ucieczkę za wąskie morze. Sansa Stark jest ubrana w piękną suknię i czesana przez swoje damy. Odwiedza ją Tyrion, który pragnie porozmawiać na osobności z wyraźnie zdenerwowaną dziewczyną. Tyrion próbuje pocieszyć swoją przyszłą żonę. W Wielkim Sepcie zbiera się kilkadziesiąt osób, by być świadkiem ślubu Sansy i Tyriona. Cersei Lannister odbywa pogawędkę z Margaery i w niezawoalowany sposób grozi dziewczynie. Sansę do ślubu prowadzi w zastępstwie jej ojca Joffrey. Różnica wzrostu między małżonkami dostarcza zebranym sporo radości, zwłaszcza podczas obrzędu nałożenia płaszcza żony. Na weselu Sansy i Tyriona panuje nastrój daleki od beztroski. Pan młody próbuje się upić, Królowa Cierni usiłuje rozwikłać zawiłości pokrewieństwa i powinowactwa, jakie zajdą po ślubie Margaery z Joffreyem i Lorasa z Cersei, Tywin nakazuje synowi czym prędzej skonsumować małżeństwo, a Joffrey wykorzystuje okazję by dokuczyć Sansie. Król wzywa obecnych do zaangażowania się w ceremonię pokładzin, ale ostatecznie Tyrion odprowadza żonę do komnaty bez asysty świadków. W pokoju Tyrion obiecuje Sansie, że nie tknie jej, jeśli ona sama tego nie zechce i zasypia. Sansa spaceruje z Tyrionem i Shae. Małżonkowie dzielą się doświadczeniem w zakresie znoszenia upokorzeń, żartując, w jaki sposób mogliby ukarać osoby, które z nich kpiły. Rozmowę przerywa Podrick, wzywając Tyriona na spotkanie małej rady. Walder Frey poinformował Królewską Przystań o śmierci Robba i Catelyn Stark. Joffrey jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony, prosi by Pycelle zażądał głowy Robba, gdyż chciałby ją podać Sansie podczas swego wesela. Zebrani próbują poskromić królewskie zapędy, Tyrion dosadnie zwraca siostrzeńcowi uwagę na to, że Sansa jest zamężna i pozostaje pod jego opieką, ale Joffrey nie zważa na głosy rozsądku. Bezpardonowo atakuje również Tywina, zarzucając mu tchórzostwo podczas poprzedniej wojny. Tywin odsyła Joffreya do sypialni. Z sali wychodzą też pozostali uczestnicy narady, poza Tyrionem, z którym ojciec rozmawia o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Tywin przyznał, że miał swój udział w zaplanowaniu Krwawych Godów. Roose Bolton ma otrzymać tytuł namiestnika Północy, przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy potomek Sansy i Tyriona stanie się pełnoletni. Tyrion nadal odmawia stosowania przemocy w swoim małżeństwie, czym zasługuje na kolejną reprymendę od ojca. Gdy Tyrion powraca do swej komnaty przekonuje się, że do Sansy już dotarły tragiczne wieści. Varys rozmawia z Shae. Daje dziewczynie sakiewkę z diamentami i namawia ją, by ułożyła sobie życie w Pentos, Myr lub Lyr, gdyż jej obecność w Królewskiej Przystani zagraża planom, jakie Varys wiąże z Tyrionem oraz samemu Tyrionowi. Shae odmawia. Tyrion pije z Podrickiem. Przeszkadza im w tym Cersei, która następnie rozmawia z bratem o swoich dzieciach. Sezon 4 Tyrion Lannister wraz z Bronnem i Podrickiem czeka na dornijską delegację z księciem Doranem Martellem na czele, zaproszonych na królewskie wesele. Ku zaskoczeniu Krasnala, książę nie zjawia się z powodu choroby. Dornijscy lordowie informują Tyriona, że zamiast Dorana przybył jego młodszy brat, książę Oberyn, zwany Czerwoną Żmiją. Ku większej konsternacji Tyriona, Oberyn zjawił się w mieście przed świtem. Karzeł postanawia odnaleźć księcia Oberyna, zanim ten zdąży narobić kłopotów. Eskortowanie dornijskich lordów do ich komnat poleca Straży Miejskiej. Tymczasem książę Oberyn, wraz ze swoją faworytą Ellarią Sand, ocenia prostytutki w jednym z wielu domu uciech w stolicy. Gdy jednak Oberyn słyszy „Deszcze Castamere” dobiegające z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, wścieka się i wplątuje w utarczkę z ludźmi Lannisterów. Jeden z żołnierzy sięga po miecz, jednak książę jest szybszy: rani przeciwnika w dłoń nożem. Gdy do komnaty wchodzą Tyrion z Bronnem, Oberyn i Tyrion wychodzą na zewnątrz, by porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Książę Dorne otwarcie przyznaje, że przyjechał do stolicy w poszukiwaniu sprawiedliwości oraz zemsty za swoją siostrę, Elię Martell i jej dzieci, którzy zginęli z ręki Gregora „Góry” Clegane’a podczas grabieży Królewskiej Przystani na rozkaz Tywina Lannistera. Tyrion jest zakłopotany tak otwartym oskarżeniem swego ojca o tę zbrodnię, gdyż, jak dotąd, nikt nie śmiał głośno przyznać, że to Tywin Lannister nakazał zamordować dzieci księcia Rhaegara. Sansa Stark, jej mąż Tyrion i służka Shae siedzą w ogrodach. Shae jest zmartwiona Sansą, która straciła apetyt. Dziewczyna jednak jest wciąż zrozpaczona po śmierci brata i matki. Tyrion prosi, by Shae wyszła, gdyż chce porozmawiać z żoną na osobności. Lannister bierze Sansę za rękę, co nie uchodzi uwadze zazdrosnej Shae. Sansa cofa dłoń, lecz Tyrion nie poddaje się. Mówi, że musi spróbować jej pomóc. Dziewczyna opowiada mu, że nie śpi w nocy, bo wciąż myśli o zamordowanych członkach swojej rodziny. Tyrion proponuje leki, jednak Sansa uparcie ignoruje jego rady. Daje mu do zrozumienia, że wie o drastycznych szczegółach śmierci matki i brata. Prosi męża, by pozwolił jej iść do Bożego Gaju. To jedyne miejsce, w którym może być sama. Lannister zgadza się. Tyrion zaś udaje się do swoich komnat, gdzie spotyka Shae. Kobieta pragnie znowu być jego kochanką. Karzeł jej odmawia. Jest zły na nią i martwi się, że ktoś mógł zauważyć, że służka wchodziła do jego komnat, co mogłoby sprowadzić na nią niebezpieczeństwo. Shae jest zazdrosna o Sansę. Zarzuca Tyrionowi, że chciał odesłać swą kochankę za wąskie morze. Tyrion jest skonfundowany, a Shae opuszcza komnatę. Qyburn sporządził Jaime'emu złotą dłoń. Lannister nie jest zachwycony atrapą. W komnacie znajduje się również Cersei, która wyraża wdzięczność eksmaesterowi za sprawienie jej bratu nowej dłoni. Gdy Qyburn opuszcza pomieszczenie, Królobójca zauważa, że jego siostra zaczęła pić. Cersei zgryźliwie stwierdza, że w ostatnich czasach za dużo na nią spadło: śmierć jej męża, wyjazd Myrcelli do Dorne, oblężenie Królewskiej Przystani, czy ślub Joffreya z Margaery. Jaime mówi, że pozostaje w Gwardii Królewskiej, więc wciąż będzie mógł być blisko niej. Próbuje ją pocałować, jednak królowa go odtrąca. Cersei czyni mu wyrzuty z powodu jego nieobecności. Nie zważa na tłumaczenia Jaime'ego, że był przecież więźniem. Kłótnię przerywa im służka, donosząca królowej, że Shae odwiedziła komnaty Tyriona. Tyrion i Jaime spożywają posiłek. Starszy z Lannisterów jest markotny, co nie uchodzi uwadze młodszego. Karzeł próbuje pocieszyć brata żartami – wznosi toast za rodzeństwo: karła, kalekę i wariatkę. Jaime zwierza się bratu, że nie umie walczyć lewą ręką, gdyż jego instynkt nie działa jak powinien. Martwi się, że nie spełni najważniejszego obowiązku królewskiego gwardzisty – ochrony monarchy. Tyrion zachęca brata do treningów. Zdradza Jaime'emu, że ma świetnego kandydata na nauczyciela, który będzie trzymał gębę na kłódkę. Nauczycielem okazuje się Bronn, który spotyka się z Jaime'em w odosobnionym miejscu nad morzem. Jaime ma jednak wątpliwości czy najemnik okaże się dyskretny. Bronn mówi, że będzie milczał dopóki, dopóty jego kiesę zasila złoto. Mężczyźni przystępują do ćwiczeń, jednak najemnik używa swoich brudnych sztuczek i z łatwością zyskuje przewagę nad rycerzem. Uświadamia Jaime'emu, że będzie musiał się ich teraz nauczyć, by mieć przewagę w walce. W czasie przygotowań do królewskiego wesela Tyrion spotyka się z lordem Varysem. Starszy nad szeptaczami zdradza mu, że Cersei przyuważyła Shae i że kwestią czasu jest kiedy dowie się o niej jego ojciec. Tyrion naciska na Varysa, żeby w razie pytań eunuch okłamał lorda Tywina. Varys odmawia, gdyż boi się lorda Tywina. Za to mówi Tyrionowi, że jego zamorscy przyjaciele przyjmą Shae, jeśli ta ucieknie z Królewskiej Przystani. Na weselnym śniadaniu Mace Tyrell wręcza królowi Joffreyowi prezent weselny – pięknie zdobiony puchar. Podczas gdy Joffrey wymienia się uprzejmościami ze swoim przyszłym teściem, Cersei obserwuje Shae usługującą przy stole. Zwraca uwagę ojca, że to właśnie kochanka Karła. Tywin rozkazuje przyprowadzić Shae do Wieży Namiestnika przed weselem. Tyrion wręcza Joffreyowi prezent od siebie i Sansy. Jest to historia dynastii Targaryenów, księga, którą powinien przeczytać każdy król. Joffrey, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, uprzejmie dziękuje wujowi. Następnie jeden z królewskich gwardzistów przynosi miecz z valyriańskiej stali – prezent od Tywina dla wnuka. Joffrey jest zachwycony. Sprawdza jego ostrość na księdze od Tyriona i Sansy. Nazywa swój oręż Wdowi Płacz. Tyrion spotyka się z Shae. Chce z nią zerwać, więc zachowuje się wobec niej ozięble. Chce odesłać ją na statek płynący do Pentos, gdzie czeka na nią dom i służący, by mogła spędzić tam resztę swoich dni. Kłamie Shae, że od tej pory chce być wierny żonie. Kobieta jednak z łatwością demaskuje jego kłamstwo. Widzi, że Tyrion jest motywowany strachem przed siostrą i ojcem. Tyrion jednak nie wyjawia swoich prawdziwych motywów – obawy o życie Shae – tylko obraża kochankę, po czym mówi jej, że Bronn czeka, aby eskortować ją na statek. Margaery i Joffrey biorą ślub w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora. Bronn zapewnia Tyriona, że odeskortował bezpiecznie Shae na statek. Nikt ich nie śledził, a okręt odpłynął. Król Joffrey wygłasza przemówienie, po czym na środek sceny weselnej wjeżdża pięciu karłów. Każdy z nich przebrany jest za króla uczestniczącego w wojnie pięciu królów. Joffrey ze złośliwą uciechą patrzy na Tyriona i Sansę. W przedstawieniu odegranym przez karły zostaje ośmieszony każdy z wrogów Joffreya; wywołuje to ogólne poruszenie i niesmak wśród gości weselnych: Ser Loras odchodzi od stołu, gdyż obrażana jest pamięć króla Renly’ego; równie wstrząśnięta jest Sansa, gdy widzi odegraną przez komediantów śmierć jej brata. Jedynymi zachwyconymi osobami są Joffrey i Cersei. Król po zakończeniu przedstawienia próbuje zmusić Tyriona, by dołączył do pozostałych karłów. Jego wuj odmawia uprzejmie i proponuje, by w scence wziął udział sam Joffrey. Będzie to dla niego szansa okazania męstwa, którym nie mógł się popisać w bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem. Oczywista kpina rozwściecza Joffreya, który wylewa Tyrionowi wino na głowę. Karzeł zachowuje spokój, a Margaery, doskonale wyczuwająca napięcie, przerywa im, wołając męża na toast. Joffrey nie ustępuje, proponuje wujowi, by ten był jego podczaszym. Tyrion podchodzi zrezygnowany do siostrzeńca, który zrzuca mu puchar na ziemię i kopie pod stół, a następnie każe przynieść. Naczynie podnosi Sansa, która podaje puchar mężowi. Tyrion nalewa wina, a napiętą sytuację znów przerywa królowa Margaery, poprzez zwrócenie uwagi pozostałych na główne danie – pasztet z gołębiami. Joffrey kroi mieczem potrawę, następnie próbuje pasztetu. W tym czasie Sansa i Tyrion próbują cicho oddalić się, ale król ich zauważa i przypomina sobie o winie. Każe wujowi podać sobie napoju. Tyrion niechętnie podchodzi do stołu, by spełnić jego rozkaz. Podaje siostrzeńcowi napełniony puchar. Joffrey pije, po chwili zaczyna kaszleć, a następnie się krztusić. Lady Olenna krzyczy, by pomóc chłopcu. Margaery jest przerażona, Cersei i Jaime rzucają się na ratunek synowi. Joffrey umiera poprzez uduszenie, w ostatnim jednak odruchu wskazuje palcem na Tyriona. Cersei wpada w szał. Oskarża Tyriona o zamordowanie jej syna. Każe aresztować karłowatego brata. W tym czasie do Sansy niepostrzeżenie podchodzi ser Dontos Hollard i mówi jej, że muszą natychmiast uciekać. Po chwili Cersei orientuje się, że dziewczyna zbiegła, a lord Tywin nakazuje pozamykać bramy miasta i zatrzymać wszystkie statki, by odnaleźć żonę Tyriona. Tyrion siedzi zamknięty w celi. Odwiedza go jego giermek, Podrick Payne. Chłopak przynosi Tyrionowi świece i jedzenie, jednak żadnych informacji o Shae. Pod opowiada też o sytuacji w Królewskiej Przystani: za dwa tygodnie ma się odbyć proces Tyriona, na którym sędziami będą Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell i Oberyn Martell. Podrickowi polecono zebranie świadków, którzy będą zeznawać na korzyść Tyriona. Karzeł proponuje swoją żonę, Podrick jednak kręci głową mówiąc, że Sansy nikt nie widział od wesela. Tyrion jednak nie wierzy, że jego małżonka stoi za morderstwem Joffa. Jego zdaniem ktoś go wrabia, a zniknięcie Sansy ma potwierdzić jego winę. Ostrzega Poda, że prawdopodobnie jest śledzony. Lannister uważa, że to jego ojciec stoi za zabójstwem Joffreya. Grzeczny Tommen jako król byłby bardziej na rękę ambitnemu lordowi Tywinowi. Tyrion prosi, by na świadków wezwać Varysa i Bronna. Okazuje się, że eunuch jednak zdecydował się zeznawać przeciwko niemu, a Bronna nie dopuszczono do procesu. Tyrionowi zostaje Jaime. Podrick wstaje i kieruje się do wyjścia, po chwili jednak zawraca. Przyznaje Tyrionowi, że próbowano go przekupić tytułem rycerskim w zamian za fałszywe świadectwo przeciw niemu. Odmówił. Lannister jest wzruszony, jednak mówi, że chłopak powinien się zgodzić, gdyż teraz grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Rozkazuje mu uciekać z Królewskiej Przystani. Przyjaciele żegnają się. Jaime trenuje walkę lewą dłonią wraz z Bronnem. Najemnik wciąż stosuje brudne sztuczki, bo jego zdaniem tylko one zapewnią zwycięstwo jednorękiemu rycerzowi. Mężczyźni po treningu rozmawiają o Tyrionie. Jaime pyta Bronna, czy ten wierzy w to, że Karzeł jest winien królobójstwa. Bronn stanowczo zaprzecza i radzi Jaime'emu by odwiedził brata. Rycerz stosuje się do rady nauczyciela i udaje się do lochów. Tyrion gorzko stwierdza, że zbliża się jego koniec. Ktoś usilnie próbuje go wrobić w morderstwo, a na procesie jednym z sędziów jest ojciec, który go nienawidzi. Tyrion podejrzewa, ze nawet Cersei jest łaskawsza i pewnie szuka sposobu, by go ukatrupić jeszcze przed procesem. Jaime potwierdza obawy brata, mówi, że królowa go o to prosiła. Informuje brata, że Cersei również oferuje tytuł rycerski każdemu, kto odnajdzie Sansę Stark. Królobójca wierzy, że Starkówna może być winna, gdyż mogła być motywowana chęcią zemsty za to, że Joff zabił jej ojca. Tyrion jest jednak przekonany o niewinności swojej żony. Olenna i Margaery rozmawiają w ogrodach. Stara lady wkrótce wyjeżdża ze stolicy. Namawia jednak Margaery, by ta porozmawiała z Tommenem, jeżeli wciąż planuje być królową. Kobiety podejrzewają jednak, że Lannisterowie i tak będą próbowali wydać Tommena za Tyrellównę. Olenna obawia się tylko reakcji Cersei, która w swojej zawiści może udaremnić ich plany i nastawić syna przeciwko Margaery. Zdaniem lady Redwyne, trzeba działać szybko, póki królowa regentka jest zajęta opłakiwaniem swojego najstarszego syna i oskarżaniem brata o zbrodnię, której nie popełnił. Wnuczka jest zdziwiona wiedzą babci i pewnością, że Tyrion jest niewinny. Olenna przyznaje się, że to właśnie ona stoi za morderstwem Joffreya. Nie mogła pozwolić, by wnuczka wyszła za takiego potwora. Do komnat Cersei przychodzi Jaime. Królowa pyta Lorda Dowódcę ilu gwardzistów pilnuje Tommena. Jest poirytowana faktem, że tylko jeden pilnuje przyszłego króla. Jaime obiecuje, że osobiście dopilnuje, by Tommenowi nie spadł włos z głowy. Cersei drwi, że zapewne jego działania będą równie skuteczne jak te podczas wesela Joffreya. Królowa ma wątpliwości, dlaczego w ogóle Catelyn Stark wypuściła go z więzienia i dlaczego wysłała go w eskorcie „wyrośniętej krowy” do stolicy. Jaime wygląda na zmieszanego, ale odpowiada bez ogródek, iż lady Catelyn liczyła na to, że Królobójca odeśle jej córki, gdyż złożył jej przysięgę. Cersei oskarża go o przysięganie wrogowi. Brat odpowiada jej, że Catelyn Stark i tak nie żyje, więc to nie ma już znaczenia. Królowa rozkazuje Jaime'emu odnaleźć Sansę Stark i przynieść jej głowę. Królobójca milczy. Cersei dodaje, iż wie o tym, że Jaime odwiedzał Tyriona i ma mu za złe, że jej bliźniak nie wierzy w winę Karła. Rozkazuje mu, że Tommena ma pilnować co najmniej czterech ludzi. Chłodno żegna się z bratem. Cersei rozmawia z księciem Oberynem Martellem. Temat schodzi na córki księcia. Oberyn opowiada o piątej z córek, Elii. Mówi, że nadał jej imię po zmarłej siostrze, której wciąż nie udało mu się pomścić. Cersei mówi, że bardzo dobrze rozumie frustrację. Sama odczuwa złość gdy myśli o swoim zmarłym synu i jedyna okazja, by się zemścić to proces, w którym Tyrion zostanie skazany na śmierć. Wspomina swoją córkę Myrcellę, która znajduje się w Dorne. Oberyn zapewnia królową, że Myrcella jest bezpieczna i szczęśliwa, gdyż w Dorne nikt nie krzywdzi małych dziewczynek. Cersei prosi Oberyna, by zawiózł Myrcelli prezent na dzień imienia i przekazał jej, że matka bardzo za nią tęskni. Jaime w towarzystwie dwóch zbrojnych przychodzi po Tyriona. Na rozkaz ojca żołnierze zakuwają karła w kajdany. Król Tommen zrzeka się udziału w procesie na rzecz swego dziadka. Oprócz Tywina, sędziami będą Oberyn Martell oraz Mace Tyrell. Tyrion zaprzecza, by miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Joffreya. Tywin wzywa kolejnych świadków, przeciwko Tyrionowi zeznają Meryn Trant i maester Pycelle. Ten ostatni zeznaje, że Tyrion Lannister ukradł mu zapas trucizn i że, zbadawszy ciało Joffreya, może bez wątpliwości orzec, że przyczyną śmierci była trucizna. Kolejnym świadkiem jest Cersei, która przeinacza fakty, by pogrążyć brata oraz Varys, który przytacza słowa Tyriona, gdy starł się z Joffreyem na posiedzeniu Małej Rady. Tywin zarządza godzinną przerwę, podczas której Jaime rozmawia z ojcem i zarzuca mu, że proces to farsa, zorganizowana przez Cersei. Jaime proponuje Tywinowi, że jeśli nie skaże Tyriona na śmierć, to odejdzie z królewskiej gwardii i zajmie się przedłużeniem rodu Lannister. Tywin się zgadza, Tyrion ma poprosić o łaskę, a wówczas zostanie wysłany na Mur, do Nocnej Straży. Jaime przekazuje bratu, by zachował spokój i w ostatnim słowie poprosił o łaskę służby w Nocnej Straży, ale ostatnim świadkiem zeznającym w jego procesie jest Shae. Dziewczyna oskarża Tyriona o zaplanowanie wspólnie z Sansą zabójstwa Joffreya. Zeznania dziewczyny, zwłaszcza te w których przypomina osobiste momenty między nią a Tyrionem, wstrząsają karłem. Zgadza się przyznać do winy i w dramatycznych słowach wygarnia obecnym, co o nich myśli. Na koniec żąda, by o jego dalszym losie zdecydowała próba walki. Jaime czyni Tyrionowi wyrzuty, gdyż zawarł z ojcem układ dla ratowania życia młodszego brata, a ten zmarnował szansę. Tyrion przyznaje, że nie mógł stać i słuchać łgarstw Shae, a Jaime domyśla się, iż jego brat zakochał się w prostytutce. Tyrion zdaje sobie sprawę, że układ, jaki Tywin zawarł z synem, to realizacja marzeń jego ojca i, mimo że grozi mu śmierć, jest zadowolony, iż pokrzyżował ojcu plany. Niestety nie może liczyć na wsparcie brata w próbie walki, gdyż szermiercze umiejętności Jaime'ego po stracie prawej dłoni są zerowe. Tyrion ma nadzieję, że Bronn będzie za niego walczył i że reprezentantem Cersei będzie ser Meryn. Pechowo dla niego, Cersei Lannister wybrała na swego przedstawiciela Gregora Clegane’a. Tyriona w więzieniu odwiedza Bronn. Najemnik ma nowe szaty i informuje Tyriona o swym rychłym ożenku. Jego wybranką jest Lollys Stokeworth. Tyrion domyśla się, że małżeństwo to zaaranżowała Cersei, by zniechęcić Bronna do reprezentowania Tyriona w próbie walki. Bronn zdaje sobie sprawę z istnienia starszej siostry dziewczyny, ale otwarcie mówi o tym, że śmierć owej siostry zmieniłaby porządek dziedziczenia w rodzie Stokeworth. Tyrion próbuje przekonać Bronna, że jako mąż Sansy w ramach wdzięczności uhonorowałby go ziemiami na Północy, ale najemnik preferuje dobra namacalne, dostępne na miejscu, a nie mgliste obietnice. Oberyn Martell odwiedza Tyriona. Opowiada historię z dawnych lat, kiedy wraz z ojcem i siostrą odwiedzili Casterly Rock. Mały Oberyn chciał wówczas ujrzeć potwora, który urodził się lordowi Tywinowi, a zamiast przerażającej bestii zobaczył zwykłego dzieciaka. Cersei już wtedy nienawidziła brata, nie mogąc mu wybaczyć, że jego narodziny kosztowały ich matkę życie. Oberyn marzy o wyrównaniu zaległych rachunków z rodem Lannisterów. Zamierza rozpocząć od zabicia Gregora Clegane’a. Mówi Tyrionowi, że będzie go reprezentował podczas próby walki. Tyrion oczekuje w swojej celi na rozpoczęcie próby walki. Jest z nim Jaime, który przyniósł wino i w miarę możliwości uspokaja swego brata. Bracia rozmawiają o kuzynie Orsonie, którego jedyną pasją było zabijanie robaków. Dźwięk dzwonów zapowiada, że naszedł czas pojedynku Góry i Żmii. Oberyn Martell walczy znakomicie, jednocześnie domagając się, by Gregor Clegane wyznał, iż przed laty zgwałcił i zamordował Elię Martell oraz zabił jej dzieci. Gregor łamie mu pierwszą włócznię, ale to Czerwona Żmija poważnie rani swego przeciwnika. Nie kończy pojedynku, tylko domaga się przyznania do winy i wskazania osoby, która wydała mu rozkazy zamordowania księżniczki z Dorne. Gregor Clegane, mimo iż ciężko ranny, korzysta z nieuwagi Oberyna. Łapie go za nogę, przewraca i gołymi rękoma roztrzaskuje mu głowę. Tyrion Lannister przegrywa próbę walki i zostaje skazany na śmierć. Jaime Lannister z pomocą Varysa wyprowadza Tyriona z więziennej celi. Bracia rozstają się, ale Tyrion zamiast iść umówioną drogą udaje się do komnat namiestnika. W łóżku swego ojca znajduje Shae i dusi dziewczynę. Następnie zabiera kuszę i tak uzbrojony idzie szukać Tywina. Znajduje go w wychodku i po krótkiej rozmowie zabija strzałami z kuszy. Varys zamyka Tyriona w skrzyni umożliwiającej oddychanie w ten sposób przemyca go na statek. Sam również wchodzi na pokład i rusza wraz z Tyrionem na wyprawę. Sezon 5 Zamknięty w skrzyni Tyrion Lannister dociera wraz z Varysem do Pentos. Starszy nad szeptaczami uwalnia Lannistera dopiero w rezydencji swego współpracownika, Illyrio Mopatisa. Varys przyznaje, że wraz z przyjaciółmi dąży do przywrócenia tronu Targaryenom, ale Tyriona bardziej interesuje wino, niż rozmowy o polityce. Tyrion chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Varys uwolnił go z więzienia. Argument, że stało się to na prośbę Jaime'ego Lannistera, nie przekonuje go. Varys przekonuje Tyriona, że powinien przyczynić się do zwycięstwa władcy silniejszego niż Tommen, ale łagodniejszego niż Stannis, który zaprowadzi w królestwie porządek i sprawiedliwość i który pochodzi z odpowiedniego rodu. Władcą tym ma być Daenerys Targaryen. Tyrion wraz z Varysem podróżują do Volantis, by stamtąd udać się do Meereen. W karecie Tyrion, zgodnie ze złożoną wcześniej obietnicą, cały czas pije, co irytuje Varysa. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa Tyrion musi się cały czas ukrywać, bowiem Cersei wyznaczyła nagrodę za jego głowę. Do Królewskiej Przystani przybywają łowcy nagród z makabrycznymi trofeami, ale żadna z dostarczonych przez nich głów nie należała do Tyriona. Szczątki zabiera do swych eksperymentów Qyburn. Królowa bierze udział w posiedzeniu małej rady. Jako doradca króla informuje o mianowaniu Mace’a Tyrella Starszym nad Okrętami i Monetą, Qyburn obejmuje stanowisko Starszego nad Szeptaczami, zaś Kevan Lannister Starszego nad Armią. Stryj Kevan nie okazuje radości z nominacji i chce usłyszeć od niej bezpośrednio z ust króla. Twierdzi, że nie zamierza być marionetką Cersei i opuszcza posiedzenie Małej Rady, udając się do Casterly Rock. Tyrion i Varys zbliżają się do Volantis. Karzeł ma już dość podróży w karecie i stanowczo domaga się opuszczenia pojazdu. W Volantis na każdym kroku spotyka się niewolników, ale uwagę Tyriona przyciąga czerwona kapłanka, przemawiająca do zgromadzonych niewolników. Zdaniem kapłanki, to Daenerys jest zbawcą przysłanym przez boga. Tyrion i Varys idą do domu publicznego. Największą popularnością cieszy się tam prostytutka przebrana za Daenerys. Jedną z osób pijących w lokalu jest Jorah Mormont. Tyrion próbuje poderwać jedną z dziewczyn, ale gdy na chwilę oddala się w ustronne miejsce, porywa go Jorah, który deklaruje, że zabierze go do królowej. Jorah zabiera rybakowi łódź, wrzuca do niej Tyriona i bagaże i odpływa. Tyrionowi udaje się przekonać Joraha, by zdjął mu knebel. Dziwi się, że rycerz kieruje łódź w kierunku przeciwnym do Królewskiej Przystani, ale Mormont wyjaśnia, że zabiera go do Daenerys Targaryen. Tyrion jest ubawiony ironią losu, ale też prawidłowo rozpoznaje, kim jest jego porywacz i trafnie zgaduje, dlaczego Daenerys wygnała Joraha. Tyrion i Jorah dopływają do ruin Valyrii. Tyrion zauważa na niebie smoka i w tym samym czasie ich łódź atakują kamienni ludzie. Jeden z napastników wciąga Tyriona pod wodę. Jorahowi udaje się wyciągnąć Lannistera na brzeg. Jorah upewnia się, że żaden z zarażonych chorobą nie dotknął Tyriona. Zapewnia, że on sam również uniknął kontaktu z chorymi, ale nie jest to prawdą. Tyrion i Jorah odpoczywają na brzegu morza. Tyrion mówi, że zabił swojego ojca. Wspomina też ojca Joraha, Starego Niedźwiedzia z Nocnej Straży. Młodszy Mormont nie wiedział, że jego ojciec zmarł. Tyrion na jego życzenie powtórzył to, co wiedział o śmierci Jeora Mormonta. Jorah i Tyrion podczas swej wędrówki zostają porwani przez łowców niewolników. Jorah ma trafić na galery albo do kopalni, zaś Tyrionowi, który jest, zdaniem łowców niewolników, bez wartości, mają podciąć gardło, ale Lannisterowi udaje się odroczyć egzekucję. Wstawia się też za Jorahem i przekonuje łowców, że mimo swych lat jest on znakomitym rycerzem. Łowcy niewolników sprzedają swoją zdobycz. Joraha kupuje po licytacji pewien mężczyzna z Meereen. Tyrion przekonuje, że jego również powinien kupić, gdyż stanowi z Jorahem duet. Jorah i pozostali niewolnicy szykują się do sprawdzianu na arenie. Ich właściciel zapowiada, że najlepsi z nich być może będą mieli szansę wykazać się w przyszłości przed królową. Całkowitym przypadkiem Daenerys wraz z Hizdarhem i świtą obserwuje zmagania z trybun. Jorah zauważa Daenerys i mimo sprzeciwu swego właściciela dołącza do walczących. Pokonuje wszystkich przeciwników, ale gdy staje przed Dany to królowa nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Mormont deklaruje, że ma dla niej dar. Tyriona Lannistera. Tyrion i Jorah Mormont stoją przed Daenerys. Tyrion próbuje ją przekonać, że jako doradca przyda jej się, gdy już podbije Westeros, ale z drugiej strony nie zamierza pochopnie oferować swych rad osobie, której nie zna. Karzeł wstawia się także za Jorahem, którego Daenerys przysięgła zgładzić, jeśli kiedykolwiek powróci przed jej oblicze. Królowa nakazuje wyprowadzić rycerza z miasta. Daenerys rozmawia z Tyrionem. Zdecydowała, że Lannister ma zostać jej doradcą i dlatego nie pozwala mu pić zbyt wiele wina. Tyrion zadaje Daenerys pytania i sugeruje, że Żelazny Tron niekoniecznie powinien być jej celem. Wielka arena w Meereen zostaje otwarta. Świadkami walk są Daenerys i Hizdahr, a także Tyrion, Missandei i Daario oraz tysiące mieszkańców Meereen zgromadzonych na trybunach. Kolejni gladiatorzy prezentują swoje umiejętności. Jednym z walczących jest Jorah Mormont. Rycerz wygrywa ostatecznie walkę zbiorową i chwilę po wygranej rzuca włócznią w kierunku Daenerys. Za plecami khaleesi czaił się Syn Harpii, w tym momencie okazuje się, że trybuny są pełne postaci w charakterystycznych maskach. Synowie Harpii mordują mieszkańców Meereen, Nieskalanych, ginie też Hizdahr zo Loraq. Daario i Jorah próbują wyprowadzić Daenerys z areny, ale wyjście jest zablokowane przez zamachowców. Dany i jej towarzysze, bronieni przez Nieskalanych, gromadzą się na środku areny. Przewaga Synów Harpii jest miażdżąca, ale układ sił gwałtownie się zmienia, gdy nad arenę nadlatuje Drogon, który pali większość przeciwników. Daenerys odlatuje na smoku z areny. Sezon 6 Varys i Tyrion spacerują ulicami Meereen, rozmawiając o sytuacji w nim panującej. Po zauważeniu bezdomnej kobiety z dzieckiem, Tyrion daje jej monetę, mówiąc, że to na jedzenie dla dziecka. Przez słabą znajomość języka karła, kobieta zrozumiała, że chce on zjeść jej dziecko. Varys poprawia przyjaciela, a żebraczka akceptuje monetę. Mężczyźni kontynuują spacer. Tyrion zauważa, że muszą odnaleźć lidera Synów Harpii, jeśli ma tu zapanować porządek. Varys mówi, że jego małe ptaszki rozprzestrzeniły się po mieście i wkrótce dostarczą mu potrzebne informacje. Po dotarciu do portu okazuje się, że wszystkie statki stoją w płomieniach. Missandei i Szary Robak mówią Tyrionowi, że Rhaegal i Viserion nie jadły nic odkąd Daenerys zniknęła. Karzeł wyjaśnia, że smoki nie lubią niewoli i zaczną ponownie jeść, kiedy się je uwolni. Zapytany skąd to wie, odpowiada, że to jego życie – wiedza i picie. Sugeruje także, że smoki są stworzeniami inteligentnymi. Nie krzywdzą swoich przyjaciół. Postanawia sam je uwolnić z łańcuchów. Wraz z Varysem schodzą pod piramidę, gdzie Tyrion sam wkracza w ciemność. Kiedy z cienia wyłaniają się smoki, Tyrion odkłada pochodnię i uspokaja je, mówiąc, że smoki są inteligentniejsze niż ludzie. Wspomina czasy, kiedy był młody i poprosił swojego stryja Kevana o smoka. Wszyscy go wyśmiewali, a ojciec powiedział Tyrionowi, że smoki już dawno wyginęły. Po uwolnieniu smoków Tyrion wraca do Varysa i mówi mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz wpadnie na taki pomysł, eunuch ma uderzyć go w łeb. Tymczasem Tyrion rozmawia z Missandei i Szarym Robakiem. Chce zagrać z nimi w grę, lecz para nie jest zainteresowana. Nim karzeł może rozpocząć zabawę pijacką, Varys powraca i informuje resztę, że Mądrzy Panowie z Yunkai, Dobrzy Panowie z Astaporu oraz Wolne Miasto Volantis w sekrecie dostarczali zasoby Synom Harpii. Szary Robak chce zaatakować miasta, które już raz ugięły się pod potęgą Daenerys. Missandei odradza, ponieważ osłabi to Meereen. Tyrion mówi Varysowi, żeby skorzystał ze swoich małych ptaszków i dostarczył wiadomość ich przeciwnikom. W Meereen dochodzi do spotkania między Tyrionem, Szarym Robakiem, Missandei i Varysem, a przedstawicielami miast Astapor, Yunkai i Volantis. Na miejsce przybywają dawny właściciel Tyriona, Yezzan zo Qaggaz, Mądry Pan Yunkai Razdal mo Eraz oraz Belicho Paenymion z Volantis. W komnacie Yezzan jest zaskoczony, jak szybko Tyrion zdołał się wybić z roli nic nie wartego niewolnika do poniekąd władcy całego Meereen. Panowie Wolnych Miast oferują Daenerys ogromne ilości złota w zamian za opuszczenie Zatoki Niewolników. Kiedy Missandei broni królowej, Razdal mówi, że niewolnictwo istniało tutaj od wieków. Tyrion składa im kontrofertę. Panowie mieliby siedem lat na dostosowanie się i zniesienie niewolnictwa, w zamian za zerwanie kontaktów z Synami Harpii. Decyzja Tyriona zostaje później skonfrontowana z tłumem byłych niewolników. Kesh chce wiedzieć, kiedy Daenerys wróci do Meereen, podczas gdy inny wyzwolony dziwi się woli Tyriona do negocjacji z handlarzami niewolników. Ten mówi, że robi wszystko dla dobra tego miasta. Tłum nie ufa mu, obcemu i nowemu, oraz oczekują aprobaty od Szarego Robaka i Missandei. Mimo odmiennych zdań, popierają publicznie dyplomację Tyriona. W Meereen Tyrion zaprasza Kinvarę, kapłankę Pana Światła do Wielkiej Piramidy. Prosi ją o rozprzestrzenianie dobrych wieści pośród ludzi Meereen, by wiedzieli, że wszystko co robią Varys i Tyrion robione jest z błogosławieństwem Daenerys. Ku zaskoczeniu Lannistera, czerwona kapłanka bez wątpienia zgadza się, uważając Daenerys za księcia, którego obiecano. Varys sceptycznie podchodzi do tego pomysłu. Nie ufa magii, a poza tym Stannis Baratheon został ogłoszony księciem przez Melisandre, a tymczasem został pokonany już dwa razy. Kapłanka zdradza Varysowi, że wie kto zrobił z niego eunucha i oferuje nawet przypomnienie mu słów, które wtedy usłyszał. Kiedy Pająk nie wyraża aprobaty, Kinvara zapewnia Tyriona, że jego plan zostanie niedługo wcielony w życie. Pojawienia Galeria Tyrion and Ros.png|Tyrion z Ros na Północy. Tyrion_Lannister.jpg|Tyrion w Winterfell. Kingsroad1.jpg|Tyrion w lesie z Jonem Snow. Tyrion and Yoren 1x03.png|Tyrion z Yorenem w Czarnym Zamku. Tyrion in the inn.png|Tyrion pojmany przez rycerzy lojalnych Tullym. Tyrion Lannister in the Vale.jpg|Tyrion chowa się za tarczą. Tyrion, Cat and Vardis at the Eyrie.jpg|Tyrion w Orlim Gnieździe. Tyrion on trial.jpg|Proces Tyriona w Orlim Gnieździe. Tyrion 1x09.jpg|Tyrion przygotowuje górskie klany do bitwy. TyrionHandPromo.jpg Tyrion 2x09.jpg Tyrion 201.jpg|Tyrion przybywa do stolicy. Tyrion S2Promo.jpg Tyrion Hand.jpg|Tyrion jako Królewski Namiestnik. Tyrion 203.jpg|Tyrion rozmawia z Pycellem. TyrionEW.png Tyrion and Ser Meryn in 2x6.png|Ser Meryn Trant odrzuca rozkaz Tyriona. Tyrion slaps Joffrey.jpg|Tyrion policzkuje Joffrey. Tyrion thanks Sandor.jpg|Tyrion dziękuję Sandorowi Clegane. Tyrion see Wildfire.png|Rzędy dzikiego ognia. Tyrion_Season_3_promo_image.jpg Tyrion Lannister S3.jpg Tyrionlannister.jpg TyrionSecondSons.jpg Tywin Tyron promo 3x08.jpg Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion, Sansa, Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, lord Varys, Wielki Maester Pycelle, Margaery, lady Olenna i Loras. Tyrion and Sansa wedding 2 3x08.jpg|Tyrion i Sansa na swoim weselu. Tyrion threatens.jpg Bear maiden fair shae Tyrion.jpg|Tyrion i Shae. Shae Sansa and Tyrion Mhysa.png|Tyrion, Sansa i Shae. Tyrion and Tywin Mhysa.png|Tywin i Tyrion. Season4-GOT-TYRIONposter.jpg Tyrion Season 4.jpg Joffrey+tyrion wine-spill.jpg|Joffrey wylewa wina na głowę stryja. Tyrion_questions_Varys.png|Tyrion i Varys na procesie krasnala. Tyrion and Jaime Lannister 4x07.jpg|Tyrion i Jaime Lannister. Tyrionfindtywinprivey.jpg|Tyrion odnajduje ojca w wychodku. The children Tyrion with Bow S4.png|Tyrion mierzy z kuszy w kierunku Tywina. Tyrion Season 5.png Tyrion_EW_S5.jpg Peter-dinklage-127098.jpg Peter-Dinklage-outtake-ew.jpg Tyrion Kill the Boy.jpg IFI Pre-Release 4.png Tyrion-TheDanceofDragons.jpg GOT S6 17.png|Tyrion odwiedza podziemia Meereen. 703_TQJ.jpg de:Tyrion Lennister en:Tyrion Lannister es:Tyrion Lannister fr:Tyrion Lannister it:Tyrion Lannister lt:Tyrion Lannister nl:Tyrion Lannister pt-br:Tyrion Lannister ru:Тирион Ланнистер uk:Тіріон Ланістер zh:提利昂·兰尼斯特 Kategoria:Członkowie małej rady Kategoria:Królewscy Namiestnicy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Casterly Rock Kategoria:Mieszkańcy krain korony Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zachodu Kategoria:Ród Lannister Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8